Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital
was a teaching hospital in Seattle, Washington. It was later renamed to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center were originally two separate medical facilities, but in 2009, due to the economic climate, they merged to form one medical facility. Due to the merger and large amount of staff between the sites, many employees were fired due to "budgetary constraints" both before and after the merger (notably Dr. Isobel Stevens and Dr. April Kepner). Seattle Grace Hospital was used as the location for the new Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Shooting A grieving widower named Gary Clark once entered the hospital with a gun to avenge his wife's death. He wanted to kill the doctors that were on the case. After murdering 11 people, injuring 7 others, and threatening to shoot numerous others, he used his last bullet to commit suicide instead of murdering Richard Webber, the lead doctor on his wife's case. Drs. Reed Adamson and Charles Percy, Nurse Vivian, 2 security guards, and 2 unknown doctors are amongst the deceased people, whereas Drs. Alex Karev, Derek Shepherd, and Owen Hunt were among the injured. Purchasing the Hospital After the hospital filed bankruptcy, it is eventually bought by the Harper Avery Foundation and as of Idle Hands, the hospital is officially renamed "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital" as voted upon by the new board of directors. Notable Staff Board of Directors *Larry Jennings, Chairman *Roberta Thompson Attendings *Dr. Owen Hunt (Chief of Surgery, Head of Trauma Surgery) *Dr. Richard Webber (general surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (general surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Meredith Grey (general surgery) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Head of Pediatric Surgery) *Dr. April Kepner (trauma surgery) *Dr. Katharine Wyatt (psychiatry) *Dr. Rebecca Swender (surgical oncology) *Dr. Jennifer Stanley (Head of Pathology) *Dr. Jason Mayfield (urology) *Dr. Mel Barnett (pediatric surgery) *Dr. Carlson (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Jeff Russell (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Helen Fincher (psychiatry) *Dr. Elizabeth Chen (OB/GYN) *Dr. Jim Nelson (neurosurgery) *Dr. Knox (anesthesiology) *Dr. Hurst (psychiatry) *Dr. Tim Redmond (Head of Dermatology) *Dr. Dan Miller (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Clemens (neurosurgery) *Dr. Jovan (plastic surgery) *Dr. Colvin *Dr. Beck *Dr. Springfield *Dr. Morrison (perinatology) *Dave (general surgery) *Dr. Rob Stanton (Head of Radiology) Fellows *Dr. Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgery) *Dr. Alex Karev (pediatric surgery) *Dr. Jackson Avery (plastic surgery) *Dr. McQueen (cardiothoracic surgery) Residents *Dr. Steve Mostow (Fourth-year, general surgery) *Dr. Graciella Guzman (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Megan Nowland (Second-year, general surgery) *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN) *Dr. Thompson (OB/GYN) *Dr. Kevin Fisher (psychiatry) *Dr. Russell (pathology) Interns *Logan (general surgery) *Dr. Nina Lasko (general surgery) *Dr. Morgan Peterson (general surgery) *Dr. Jo Wilson (general surgery) *Dr. Heather Brooks (general surgery) *Dr. Shane Ross (general surgery) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (general surgery) *Dr. Leah Murphy (general surgery) *Susan *Stacey *Tina *Irene Nursing Staff *Bokhee *Tyler Christian *Eli Lloyd *Kate *Ruth *Gloria *Carol *Howard *Emily Kovach *Zibby *Liz McKee *Melanie *Ted *Joy Support Staff *Jon (Physical therapist) *David Moore (prosthesis) *Missy Grant (Human Resources) *Wayne Sheehan (Human Resources) *Lauren (Radiology) *Radiology Techs *Pathology Techs *Librarian *Hospital Administrator *Daycare Workers *Janitors *Orderlies *Security Guards Former Staff Fired *Dr. Isobel Stevens (Third-year, general surgery) *Henry Burton (Administrative Assistant and vascular surgeon) *Dr. Teddy Altman (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) Deceased *Dr. Charles Percy (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Reed Adamson (Third-year, general surgery) *Dr. Lexie Grey (Fourth-year, general surgery) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Head of Plastic Surgery, ENT surgeon) *Nurse Vivian Expired Contract *Dr. Robert Stark (Head of Pediatric Surgery) Resigned *Dr. Ben Warren (Attending Anesthesiologist) *Dr. Lucy Fields (OB/GYN Attending and Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow) *Nurse Colleen Hospital Privileges There are medical doctors who have privileges at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, despite not being on staff, which allows them access everything that medical/surgical staff at Seattle Grace Mercy West would be normally entitled to, such as use of ORs, access to patient files, administration of medications and use the pharmacy and clinical labs, access to treatment equipment, including treatment in the ER and trauma bays, and nursing assistance. Privileges are usually extended to attending-level physicians and surgeons. Current *Dr. Catherine Avery (Urologist from Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Julia Canner (Ophthalmologist from Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Thomas Evans (Cardiothoracic surgeon) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology fellow from Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Addison Montgomery (Neonatal-fetal surgeon and Obstetrics and Gynecology from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Neurosurgeon from Seaside Health and Wellness) Former *Dr. Ben Warren (Anesthesiologist formerly from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and surgical intern from UCLA) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Pediatric surgeon formerly from Seattle Grace Mercy West) Notes and Trivia *After the merger with Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital continued its long tradition for all new incoming interns called the Intern Appy. *Attending psychiatrists and attending radiologists are the only doctors shown to have their lab coats embroidered with their department on the second line. *The hospital is sometimes nicknamed Seattle Grace Mercy Death Hospital by its staff due to the large amount of accidents happening there or to its staff. *Even though the hospital is named Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, the hospital is often referred to as Seattle Grace. *The address of the hospital is 15000 Centennial Drive Seattle, Washington 98109. *The phone number for the hospital is (206) 555-6000. *According to Stephanie Edwards, Seattle Grace Mercy West's surgical program was the residency match to get when her class applied at the end of medical school. See Also *Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital *Seattle Grace Hospital Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Hospitals Category:Locations Category:Medical Category:Private Practice